Redwall Family Trees
This page consists of complete family trees within the Redwall series, and as such was the first entity to produce such a full listing. Matthias Extended Family of Matthias. Mrs. Fieldmouse--+--Mr. Fieldmouse | | Cornflower--+--Matthias Mrs. Churchmouse--+--John Churchmouse | | | +-------------------+ | | | Mattimeo------+------Tess Churchmouse Tim Churchmouse | | Martin II Greeneyes The Greeneyes Family. King Mortspear | | +----------------------+ | | | | ?---+---Verdauga Greeneyes Ungatt Trunn | | +----------------------+ | | | | Sandingomm---+---Gingivere Tsarmina | | Missing Generations | | Squire Julian Gingivere Brock The Brock badger line. Lady Sable Brock | | Missing Generations | | Lord Stonepaw-----+----- ? | | Lord Brocktree----+---- ? | | Boar the Fighter----+---- ? | | Bella of Brockhall----+----Barkstripe | | Sunflash the Mace----+---- ? | | Missing Generations | | Rawnblade Widestripe Mossflower Otters Mossflower otter tribes. Daddo | | +----------+-----------+ +----------+------------+ | | | | | | | | | | Garraway Bullow ? -----+-----Bargud Riverwyte Warthorn | | | | +----------------+ Missing Generation | | | | | | Folgrim Tungro +----------------------+ | | | | Mayberry Catkin Gonff the Mousethief Family of Gonff the Mousethief Gonff the Mousethief----+----Columbine | | Gonflet----+---- ? | | Anonymous son----+---- ? | | Missing Generations | | Abbess Bryony----+---- ? | | Missing Generations | | Dandin-------+------? | +-------------------------------------------+--------------------+ | | Missing Generations Missing Generations | | Samolus Fixa---+--- ? Nokko------+------- Numerous Wives (chief wife Filgo) | | | | Missing Generations +------+------+------+ | | | | | | | | | | Bisky----------------+--------------------------Spingo Gobbo Bumbo Tingo | | | Andio Martin the Warrior Family of Martin the Warrior Martin the Elder Warrior----+---- ? Windred----+---- ? | | | | Luke the Warrior------------+------------Sayna | | Martin the Warrior Russano the Wise Extended family of Russano the Wise. Anonymous female badger | | Russano the Wise----+----Lady Rosalaun | | +-------------------+ | | | | Snowstripe Melanius \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \/ Missing Generations | | Lady Merola----+----Lord Hightor | | Sagaxus Swifteye Gawjo Swifteye----+----Ellayo Swifteye | | Janglur Swifteye----+----Rimrose Swifteye | | Abbess Songbreeze Swifteye Wildlough Family of Tiria Wildlough. Alem Mossguard | | +---------------------------+ | | | | | | Runa Wildlough--------+--------Corriam Wildlough High Queen Rhulain Wildlough | | Missing Generations | | Banjon Wildlough----+---- ? | | Tiria Wildlough Voh Family of Urran Voh Urran Voh----+----Aryah Voh | | +--------------------+ | | | | Laterose Brome----+---- ? | | Missing Generations | | Aubretia Urth The Urth badger line Loambudd----+----Urthclaw | | Urthound----+----Urthrun | | +------------+ | | | | Urthstripe Urthwyte Stump Extended family of the Stump hedgehogs. Josh Stump | | 7 Missing Generations | | Jabez Stump---+---Rosyqueen | | | +-------------------------+ | | ?---+---Jube 10 anonymous daughters | | +---------------+ | | | | Furlo Higgle---+---Teasel Spearback The Spearback hedgehog line. Gurgan Spearback----+----Rufftip | | Tragglo Spearback----+---- ? | | Missing Generations | | Drogg Spearback----+---- ? | | Missing Generations | | +----------------+ | | | | Sister Floburt Brother Egburt Sixclaw The Sixclaw ferret line. Bowfleg----+----? | | Bluefen----+----Swartt Sixclaw | | Veil Sixclaw Pure Ferrets The Pure Ferret line. King Sarengo----+----? | | King Agarnu----+----? | | +----------------+ Princess Kurda Prince Bladd Woodsorrel Family The known family line of the Woodsorrels. Bracken Woodsorrel----+-----? | | Missing Generations ---------------------+ | | | | +------------+ Lorquin Woodsorrel----+----? | | | | | | ?----+---? Meldrum Fallowthorn the Magnificent Tarquin----+----Hon Rosie | | | | +----------+----------+-----------+ 12 anonymous leverets | | | | | | | | Foghill Runtwold Coltvine Thurdale Marlfox Silth-----+------ ? | | | +----------+----------+----------+----------+-----------+--------+ | | | | | | | | | | | | | | Mokkan Lantur Ziral Gelltor Predak Vannan Ascrod Zaran Varon------+---------Zaran--------+---------Rorgus | | | | Namur Rorzan Category:Redwall Information